Live Without the Sunlight
by mannfann
Summary: Re-Posted for formatting issues. Honour Garrison is in a bit of trouble and the only people that can save her are Severus Snape and Jareth, King of the Goblins and President of Gringott's. A/U


Live Without the Sunlight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except a few of them) or their relating works. Thanks to the writers for making such wonderful characters that I can take out and play with.

Chapter 1

Honour Sterling Garrison sat in the chair opposite to her old Headmaster. Dumbledore's silver beard and hair glimmered in the soft sunlight, his eyes sparkled with a mixture of pleasure and grief.

"So, that's where I am right now. This is the only place I knew where Jack couldn't get to me."

"Yes, it is a rather safe place, but it's not the only place." Dumbledore leaned forward. "Have you considered having a secret-keeper?"

"Of course I have, but my understanding of the charm makes me feel that Jack can find me no matter where I am."

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it? I must say, your husband is far more talented than I thought he was. It is quite a complicated charm and will take some time to unravel. Well Honour, there is only one place I can think of where you will be absolutely safe. You cannot stay here for there have been many break-ins in the last few years." Honour's heart sank. She had longed to be at Hogwarts again. But Dumbledore wasn't finished talking. "It may take some convincing, but I believe it will all turn out well in the end. . . "

Dumbledore stood up and went to the fire. After throwing in some Floo Powder, he said, "Professor Snape's office." Honour heard Severus reply, then Dumbledore said, "Would you mind coming to my office?"

"I'm rather busy, Headmaster." Severus' voice sounded distant.

"I'm afraid this is rather important. Honour Garrison is here," Dumbledore said, winking at Honour.

"Very well," Severus said and a few moments later, Severus walked out of the fireplace miraculously free of soot.

Honour drew in a deep breath. The last time she had seen Severus was when he came to her house as a servant of the Dark Lord. He had treated her kindly only because he was recruiting her husband as a Death Eater. Honour couldn't quite sort out her feelings for the greasy-haired man in front of her. When she was young, she considered him a friend, perhaps even her best friend. Now, however, she felt drawn to him. She didn't understand why. He was not at all attractive; in fact he was rather repulsive. He was mean and cruel. He hated so many people and only respected a few. Yet she had feelings for him.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said. After Severus had taken a seat next to Honour, Dumbledore continued. "I'm afraid you are about to become even more busy, Severus. You see, Honour has a bit of a dilemma that needs solving. Let me explain. When you went to the Garrison house under Voldemort's orders, neither of us knew that Jack had placed a rather complicated charm on his wife. It's the most complicated charm I've ever seen. You see, no matter where Honour goes, Jack will know where she is, and he can get to her. I believe he's already on his way here, in fact."

"What would you have me do?" Severus emphasized "me" as if he wanted nothing to do with Honour.

"I need you to work out the counter-charm," Dumbledore said simply.

"Dumbledore, wouldn't Filius be a better choice? Charms are not my forte." Severus' eyes were wide, whether with fear or surprise, Honour couldn't say.

"Indeed, he may be a better choice. However, I feel that this charm is very personal, and you know Honour better than anyone, save her husband."

"Headmaster, I hadn't seen Mrs. Garrison for years before I saw her last month. She is not the same person she was at school."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said. "However, there is a pre-existing bond between you that Flitwick lacks. You're more than welcome to ask for his help, however.

Severus slumped back in his chair, apparently unable to argue with the truth behind Dumbledore's logic.

"But Professor," Honour interrupted, "where am I supposed to go?"

"I've thought about that and there is only one place where I can think of where you will be entirely safe. I was not able to persuade him in the past. However, this time I believe he will agree." Dumbledore trailed off, stroking his beard with his left hand.

Honour looked at Severus, who was resolutely not looking at her. His attention was completely focused on Dumbledore. His face reflected a mixture of apprehension and hatred. Honour looked back at Dumbledore. "Who are you talking about?"

Dumbledore looked at Honour, smiled, then turned to Severus. "Would you mind going to Gringott's Bank, Severus?"

Severus grumbled under his breath. If Dumbledore hadn't asked him, if it had been anyone else, he would definitely not be where he was. As it was, he was in yet another office. This office, however, was very different from Dumbledore's. Everything was beyond extravagant. Gold was inlaid in almost everything: the desk, chairs, fabric, carpets, even the tapestries. The ceiling was covered in gold leaf, which made the room glitter unnaturally. Severus despised this room, but he hated the man who owned it much more, and he didn't have long to wait for him to enter.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise."

"I doubt that, Jareth." Severus looked at the Goblin King, hatred rising to the surface.

"I must confess, I have very little pleasure in your company. So, let's make it nice for both of us and get this over with."

"I couldn't agree more. Dumbledore wants you to take someone to the Underground." Severus saw no reason not to be blunt.

"And why would I agree to do that now, when I wouldn't with the Potters?"

"Only Dumbledore knows that. He says that it would be in your best interest." Severus didn't really care if Jareth agreed or not. Granted, he cared what happened to Honour, but he would rather protect her himself rather than see her go with Jareth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jareth demanded.

"How should I know? Dumbledore didn't bother to tell me."

"Losing his trust at last." Jareth clicked his tongue. "I wondered how long it would take him to realize your true character." Jareth's eyes gleamed under the layers of makeup.

"He wishes to discuss this with you in person," Severus said between clenched teeth. Jareth had no idea who he really was, even with his crystal ball.

Jareth sat back in his throne-like chair and put his fingertips together. "I would love to help you, but I'm afraid I'm extremely busy. You recall that my Goblins are rather upset with the Ministry of Magic. It's taking all my time to keep them in line. You understand how unreasonable they can become."

"Yes, I seem to recall an incident or two." Severus stood up. "Jareth, I'm afraid I must insist that you come with me."

"Oh?" Jareth's eyebrows raised. "And what will you do if I refuse?"

"I won't do anything, but I'm sure Dumbledore will." Severus pulled out his wand, ready to apparate in Hogsmeade.

"Very well, I'll come. Allow me to tell my secretary that I'll be gone for a while. Please be good enough to wait while I do so." Jareth strode purposefully from the room. Severus sat back down, but left his wand in his hand.

Honour sipped her tea nervously. Since Severus had left, Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to make her comfortable. No matter what he did, though, Honour couldn't keep the panic from rising. She couldn't fathom why Dumbledore had sent Severus to Gringotts, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to explain further. So the last hour was spent drinking tea and idly talking with Dumbledore.

Honour sat with her back to the door, but she would turn her head often to see if Severus had come back. She did this now, but the door remained irresolutely shut. "Please, Dumbledore, tell me who Severus has gone to see."

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles and smiled. "Very well. He went to enlist the services of the President of the Goblin bank, Gringotts."

"What could a Goblin do?"

"Oh, he isn't a Goblin, nor is he human. He calls himself a Fae, though I can't understand why. He isn't a Fae, either. But that's unimportant."

"But what can he do?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but the door burst open and Severus strode in with someone in tow. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. Honour couldn't see who Severus brought, for he was standing between them.

"Jareth, do come in." Dumbledore said.

_Jareth?_ There was only one person Honour knew with the name Jareth, and there was no possible way that this person could be him because that was just a movie. But a few seconds later, her eyes widened with recognition.

"Jareth, may I introduce Honour Garrison," Dumbledore gestured at her.

Honour blushed as the Goblin King, Jareth, looked at her with his oddly asymmetrical eyes. She watched with utter amazement as he reached his hand forward, took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it softly. As his blue eyes looked at her, Honour became acutely aware of her features: her mousy brown hair that was starting to gray, the laughter wrinkles beginning to form around her eyes and lips, the muddy color of her eyes. She blushed even harder, hoping he wouldn't notice how old-looking she was becoming.

"I'm guessing that you are the person I'm supposed to take to the Underground."

"Indeed. Well guessed!" Dumbledore said heartily.

Honour looked from Dumbledore to Severus and back to Jareth. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused. Are you the real Jareth? As in the Labyrinth Goblin King Jareth?"

"Ah. I see you've watched _Labyrinth_. You must be Muggle-born." Jareth seemed slightly amused for some reason. All Honour could do was nod. "Indeed, I am that Jareth."

"But it said that Davide Bowie played you." Honour retorted.

"He did. I am no actor, and David Bowie and I are remarkably similar. I agreed to allow my story to be re-made so Muggles could see it. And although Jim Henson did a smashing job, he decided my Goblins were too smart. So he dumbed them down, though I must admit the lowest class of Goblins are rather stupid."

Now that she looked closely at Jareth, Honour noticed that he did look a bit different than the movie Jareth. His nose was slightly wider, his cheekbones not quite as prominent. But some things were exactly the same. He had the mis-matched eyes, the wild, carefree hair, and his lips were exactly the same. She remembered fantasizing about kissing those lips when she was a child. Strange that she recalled that now.

"Fascinating as this is, I really must be going," Severus started toward the door. Honour had been so engrossed in her analysis of Jareth, she had forgotten anyone else what there and she jumped when she heard Severus speak.

"I'm afraid not, Severus," Dumbledore said. "There are still some things we need to work out."

Honour looked at Severus closely for the first time since he returned. He was clearly angry, and when he looked at Jareth, daggers flew from his eyes. Honour wasn't surprised; Severus didn't like a lot of people, and she could see why he hated Jareth. Jareth was everything Severus wasn't. He was handsome, well-groomed, and successful.

It took several minutes before Honour realized Dumbledore was saying her name. "Honour, you _will_ be going to the Underground. Would you please go get your things together?"

"You are very confident, Dumbledore," Jareth said.

"Yes, I am." Dumbledore smiled up at him. "Honour, if you please. . ." He motioned toward the door.

Honour couldn't help but feel disappointed. She was curious by nature and she was dying to find out what Dumbledore could offer that would make Jareth take her to his world. But Dumbledore's look was fierce and she knew better than to challenge him. With downcast eyes and slumped shoulders, Honour left the room.

Jareth sat down, rather excited to hear what Dumbledore was going to say. He had to admit that the woman was rather attractive, but that wasn't enough incentive to take her to the Underground. He had already decided not to take her and it was going to take an amazingly large amount of convincing to change his mind.

"Please sit down, Severus," Dumbledore said. Jareth watched the sallow-skinned, greasy man take a chair as far away from himself as possible, which suited him perfectly. Severus Snape was the most repulsive man he had ever met.

"I believe I must start back quite a few years. Honour Sterling was an exceptionally bright student, but she always had problems in school. You see," Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk, "she had a few problems. The first one came in the form of Jack Garrison whom she was completely infatuated with. The other was the fact that her magic wasn't as strong as it would have been had she not been born to Muggles. Her parents absolutely forbade her to do magic. That always hung over her head even when she was at school. She never fully developed as a witch. In fact, she is remarkably close to a Squib for someone with so much magical potential. That's where you come in."

Jareth's eyebrows raised, but he knew that something like that was coming. However, he always believed in playing the fool, so, "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"You have your own magic; a magic that is significantly different from ours. I believe it's a magic that will allow Honour to be the magic-wielder she was supposed to be. You could teach her how to use your magic. . ."

Now he had gone too far. "There is no possible way I will allow that to happen. It's my own magic and humans cannot master it."

"I truly believe that she can, and if she does, it will benefit you highly."

"How?" Jareth was getting upset. He was trying to be patient, but his patience was always thin.

"Obviously you will have a very powerful liaison between the Goblins and Wizards. Honour Garrison is very close to many people in the Ministry. She may be able to help you in your subjects' grievances."

"That can happen in many ways, Dumbledore." Jareth wasn't convinced at all. Such a thing wasn't very important since Jareth was able to take care of that himself.

"Very well. Then consider this: if Honour does learn your way of magic, she will be able to join the Order of the Phoenix. Once Voldemort is defeated, which I am almost certain will happen, ties with the wizarding community will greatly strengthen."

_That's a fair point_, Jareth thought. It could give him even more power outside the Underground. But showing a Muggle-born witch how to use his magic was absolutely abhorrent. "I'm sorry, Dumbledore, if that is all you have, I must decline."

"Very well. There is only one more thing I can think of that will persuade you. If you agree to do this, I will personally teach you the way to work wand magic."

That did it. There were things his magic could do that wand magic couldn't, but there were many things that wand magic could do that he couldn't. He had longed to learn wand magic for centuries. He had even bought a wand: dragon heartstrings, ebony, 14 3/4 inches. With the culmination of Dumbledore's points, Jareth was inclined to accept. "So, it's to be a trade?" he said, his lips curled in a smirk.

"I don't see why not." Dumbledore sat back in his chair. He knew he had won and Jareth hated him for it.

"Very well. I'll agree. However, I must set some limitations. First, no one can tell Honour that she is to learn my magic."

"Why?" Severus' voice was a snarl.

"Because, she cannot know that she is learning it, for it is a very personal thing. If she did know, it would completely demolish the connection that must be built with the crystal."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "No one will tell her. Is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Only Honour will be allowed in the Underground."

"What?" Severus rose to his feet, the blood rising to his face in rage.

"I'm afraid that cannot be possible," Dumbledore said quietly. "You see, Severus and Filius Flitwick must be able to have contact with her in order to discover the counter-charm."

Jareth grit his teeth. He knew this would happen. He opens a crack and the Underground is overrun with wizards. "I cannot have wizards running around my Kingdom any time they want."

"Just so," Dumbledore said. He began to say something, closed his mouth, then looked at Severus Snape as if he just now realized the man was on his feet. "Severus, please sit down."

Jareth looked at Snape in surprise. He had reacted quite violently. It was at that moment, when Jareth looked into Snape's hate-filled eyes, that Jareth found Snape's weakness. He smiled at his new-found knowledge. He had never thought that Severus Snape could love anyone, let alone a woman. Snape sat down without saying a word, but his eyes were glued on Jareth and rage lingered behind them.

"Jareth," Dumbledore called his attention back. "I agree that their entrance to the Underground must be restricted. Besides, I am going to need their presence here most of the time. Is one visit every two weeks agreeable?"

"I would much prefer not at all, but since that obviously isn't going to happen, I must agree." He hated to say that. He knew that his response was going to come back to haunt him. "If that's all, I should be getting Honour to the Underground."

"You'll need to give Severus a crystal," Dumbledore said. "He must be able to get to the Underground."

Jareth scowled. He was hoping Dumbledore would forget about that. Jareth reached in the air and summoned a crystal. He threw it to Snape and turned to leave.

"How does this work?" Snape growled.

"It's very simple. When you want to go to the Underground, think of lovely Honour and touch the crystal. I believe even _you_ could do that, Severus." Jareth smiled and left the room before Snape could respond. He loved doing that. It was so satisfying to see that man squirm.

As he made his way to the Entrance Hall. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Honour Garrison had no idea what she was in for. Learning how to use a crystal is far more difficult than wand magic. He descended the staircase and saw Honour waiting for him near the door.

"I didn't know where to go, so I came here." Honour looked at her hands, which were holding her bags. She really was a stunning woman. And even though she was ageing, Jareth thought it suited her.

"It was a logical decision to make." He smiled. Jareth had made up his mind how he would treat this woman when he saw how Snape felt about her. He wanted to see if she felt the same about Snape. "I'm afraid we must go. Dumbledore was right, your husband is on his way."

Honour looked at the door as if she expected it to explode. "How do you know?"

"My magic told me," he said simply. "Come." Jareth took her arm and led her out the door. "We must get beyond the gates before we transport. Hogwarts has protections for even my magic. As we walk, there are a few things you must know. First, the only way to get in or out of the Underground is through me or my magic. Secondly, you will not be able to use your magic in the Underground."

"That's fine. I never was extremely good at magic. I'm sure I won't miss it much." Honour looked straight ahead as she said this, but Jareth could see fear in her eyes.

"Lastly, you must not leave the castle. I don't have time to find you when you get lost in the Labyrinth."

"Very well." She said it calmly, but Jareth could tell she was disappointed.

As they reached the gate, Jareth stopped. "We're going to have some problems, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Honour's muddy brown eyes looked into Jareth's.

"Your husband is here."

Honour's eyes widened and Jareth saw the complete terror there. Jareth put his gloved hand on her arm, hopefully in a reassuring way. "Let's get beyond the gate," he said, knowing that they couldn't possibly reach it in time.

Though Jareth could feel the man's approach, he could not know what he looked like. As Jack Garrison came into view, Jareth understood why Honour had fallen in love with the man; he was strikingly handsome. He had sandy hair, a square jaw, and large blue eyes. "Greetings, Mr. Garrison."

"Who are you?" Jack said, rather rudely in Jareth's opinion.

"If you don't know, it's not worth my time to tell you. Come, Honour." Jareth once again took her arm, hoping to get beyond the gates. He felt her shaking uncontrollably.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack had addressed the question to Honour, but Jareth was the one to respond.

"We are going to the Underground."

"Where the hell is that?" Jack's face was growing red.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jareth raised his eyebrows, absolutely disgusted with this man's lack of self-control.

"Now see here, Honour is my wife. She belongs to me." Jack reached for Honour with amazing agility. He wrenched her out of Jareth's grip and held her in a vice-like grip around her wrist. "You are far too valuable to let go," Jack crooned in her ear.

"I will never belong to anyone." Honour said savagely, but Jareth heard the emptiness in her voice.

Jack brought up his other hand and hit Honour so hard, her lip and cheek bled. That was enough for Jareth. A gentleman never hits a lady. He pulled out a crystal and threw Jack Garrison twenty feet away. Jareth looked at the motionless form in shock. "I must have been more angry than I thought." He looked at Honour who had crumpled to the ground. She had her hand on her face and tears were flowing freely from her eyes. "Come, he is only stunned. We must go." Jareth saw that Honour was too emotional to move, so he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

He took the last few steps across the threshold of the Hogwarts Grounds. Honour buried her face in his tunic and Jareth soon felt the wetness of her tears against his skin. Incredibly, he wasn't disgusted. He had pity for the woman in his arms that he couldn't explain.

Jareth let go of Honour's legs to retrieve a crystal. Honour still clung to him, even though she was standing on her own power. A few moments later, they were standing in the infirmary of his castle. "Maryn," Jareth called. "Get in here, you have a patient." The small Goblin scurried in. Her eyes grew wide, obviously surprised at seeing her king with a woman hanging on him. Then, she seemed to remember herself and bowed low.

"Honour," Jareth said softly, "you're safe. You're in the Underground. We must see to your wounds." He gently pried her free of him and led her to a chair. "Go to work, Maryn."

Jareth looked down at his tunic at last. Not only were there tears, but blood. _Now_ Jareth was disgusted. "If you'll excuse me," he said, even though no one would be able to stop him from leaving. He walked into the hall just to make sure Honour wouldn't become too frightened, then he transported to his chambers. He found a clean tunic, put it on carefully so as not to mess up his hair, then called the Goblin in charge of his chambers. "This needs to be cleaned at once!" He threw the soiled tunic at the young Goblin, then transported back to the infirmary.

Honour looked much better than she had a few minutes before. She was no longer bleeding and her bruises were lessened. Jareth walked to her. "Does he always hit you?" She nodded. "Coward!" he said. "Only a coward hits his wife." Jareth saw tears begin to well up in her eyes again. "I am glad you came. Now you can see how a real gentleman behaves."

Honour looked at him with pleading in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," and Jareth was surprised to find he really was glad she was there. It would be nice to have a woman in the castle again. "Come," Jareth brought her to her feet. "Let me take you to your room."


End file.
